


Sweet Rest

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Cecily and Gabriel take baby Alexander to the park.Prompt: This reminded me of you.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gabrily





	Sweet Rest

Cecily sat on the wooden bench and looked at the sleeping child in the pram. “He fell asleep, _finally_ ,” she murmured, trying to keep her voice down.

“I hope it lasts, this time,” her husband Gabriel replied, yawning. “Alexander is so restless, unlike his brother and sister. I’m not used to taking care of a baby anymore.”

Cecily nodded. Alexander was a few months old, and his parents adored him. He was sudden, unexpected, thus none of them thought they’d become parents again after Christopher was born. They didn’t contemplate that the baby would also fuss more than his brother and sister did when they were little. The Lightwoods hadn’t slept a good night’s sleep in a while, but things would get better as baby Alexander would grow up. Or so they hoped.

“I’m not used to waking up four or five times a night anymore either,” she closed her eyes and sighed, smelling something in the air. “Do you smell that?”

“The chestnut smell?”

“It’s amazing,” Cecily stated, smiling. “This place is perfect to relax,” she added. Her husband rose from the bench. “Wait, Gabriel. Where are you going?”

Gabriel winked at his wife. “I’ll be right back,” he announced, before walking away. He returned a few minutes later with a white box, which he offered to her. “For my beautiful wife,” Gabriel said, making Cecily blush a little.

She took the box from his hands with a grin. “It’s not chestnuts,” she argued, frowning, glancing at Gabriel. He kept his expression neutral. “But I like candied fruit more,” she finished, sticking her tongue out, which made her husband relax. “Why didn’t you buy the chestnuts, though?”

“I know how much you love chestnuts, Cecy,” he said. “But this reminded me of you.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, dear,” she blushed even more, and took a few pieces of fruit from the box. “These are delicious, eat some.”

“You’re right, they’re heavenly,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Cecily leaned in and kissed his cheek. “And thanks for this morning too. I needed it.”

Gabriel put his hand behind her neck, and he moved closer so he could kiss his wife properly.

A wail interrupted their kissing.

“He might be jealous of you,” Gabriel commented, chuckling.

Cecily shrugged, and checked on baby Alexander, who had lost his pacifier. “Don’t be ridiculous, Gabriel.”

“I was kidding.”

“Maybe he’s jealous of you, have you ever thought about that? He often falls asleep with your lullabies, whereas, when I sing, he just cries more.”

“Now you are being ridiculous, Cecy,” he said. “But that’s okay. Let’s be ridiculous together.”

They both laughed at the remark, then took Alexander home so he could eat.


End file.
